themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of China Military Police
The Republic of China Military Police is a military police body under the Ministry of National Defense. Unlike military police in many other countries, ROCMP is a separate branch of the ROC Armed Forces. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/9/95/ROC_Military_Police_Seal.jpg =Functions= From the 2006 National Defense Report, Taiwan Military Police performs #Military functions: ##special security duties, including presidential protection, ##counter-terrorism operations, ##garrison security, ##enforce military discipline, ##support military operations, #Supportive functions in civilian affairs: ##execute military justice and law enforcement missions, ##maintain public security, ##adequately support regional disaster prevention, ##response, and ensure social stability and national security. Military ROCMP is responsible for enforcing military law, maintaining military discipline, providing manpower support for the civilian police force, performing combat duty in times of emergency, providing security for certain governmental facilities such as including the Presidential Palace, and performing counter-terrorism and VIP protection operations. It is also responsible for the defense of Taipei, the capital city and political and financial center of Taiwan. Intelligence Due to traditional and historical reasons, Taiwan Military Police still carry out intelligence missions in six categories of Security Investigations to fulfill its tasked functions: *Special Services for presidential security and protection *Politics *Military *Criminal Cases *Foreign Affairs *Social Order These Security Investigations are mainly run by every regional investigation group, the mobile investigation group, and their superior unit: Intelligence Division of the Military Police Command. The main goal of these six Security Investigations is centered at the first one: Special Services for presidential security and protection. More practically, it is to satisfy the request from the Commander in Chiefs, the Taiwan President. While performing its intelligence missions, Taiwan Military Police is submitted to the supervisory and coordination from National Security Bureau of National Security Council. Law enforcement In accordance with; Clause 2, Section 1 of Article 229; Clause 2, Section 1 of Article 230; and Clause 2, Section 1 of Article 231 of The Criminal Procedure Code of the ROC, the commissioned and non-commissioned officers, and the enlisted persons of the MP Corps have the authority to assist public prosecutors or to be commanded by prosecutors to investigate crime activities. In the other words, performing the authority of Judicial Police are given by The Criminal Procedure Code of the ROC to the Security MP troops in the regional Military Police units, and it is the same in nature as the polices performing the actual criminal investigations. Before the establishment and expansion of the mobile forces of special police corps in Taiwan, Military Police troops are the main forces to secure and prevent the high-profiled criminal activities, heavy violence, and frequent society disorders or riots. At present, Military Police troops are still aggressively working with and commanded by the district public procurator systems to investigate criminal cases. The Security MP troops are still one of the important forces uphold the law and order of the society in Taiwan. Because of the frequent military personnel rotation and the conscription system in Taiwan, people within the regional Military Police units are relatively grow less tides with local residents, in comparison with the local police departments. In the cases of prostitutions and human slavery, this makes Taiwan Military Police the preferable law enforcement unit for the public prosecutors of all levels in Taiwan, simply because of the minimal information leakage. In addition, in cases of fugitive recovery, some public prosecutor would mobilize the military police to handle large-scale searches or arrests because military police can provide massive manpower with good obedience and less gang-related interpersonal relationship. =Organisation= Military Police Command is responsible for all Military Police units and operations. It is subordinate to the Armed Force General Staff, the Minister of National Defense, and the Republic of China President. It includes internal units that are responsible for political warfare, units inspection, personnel, intelligence, operation, logistics, and communication. It is also responsible for the following units and divisions: *Military Police School *Military Police Regional Commands (x4) **Military Police Armor Battalions (x2) **Artillery Battalion (x1) **Military Police Battalions (x19) **Security Battalions (x10): Specially tasked to guard military air bases or field. **Regional Military Police Offices (x22): It is a battalion-size unit stationed in the urban area. ***Regional Military Police Investigation Groups (x4): Administratively, it belongs to its corresponding regional office; operationally, it is controlled by the intelligence division(G2) of the Military Police Command.1 *Forensic Science Center **Chemical Forensic Division **Physical Forensic Division **Crime Scene Investigation Division *Military Police Special Services Company, MPSSC: Code-named Night Hawk. *Sindian Military Prison, Taipei County *Lioujia Military Prison, Tainan County =Equipment= Small Arms *T75 9mm Semi-Automatic Pistol (Tawianese Beretta 92FS) *T51 0.45cal Semi-Automatic Pistol (Tawianese M1911A1) *Glock 17 9mm Semi-Automatic Pistol *T77 9mm Submachine Gun *Uzi 9mm Submachine Gun *MP5 9mm Submachine Gun *T57 7.62mm Semi-Automatic Rifle *T65K2 5.56mm Assault Rifle *T86 5.56mm Assault Rifle *T91 5.56mm Assault Rifle *M733 5.56mm Carbine *M4A5 5.56mm Carbine *SIG SSG2000 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *M24 7.62mm Sniper Weapon System *T93 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *T57S 7.62mm Sniper Rifle (Taiwanese M21) *HK PSG-1 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *M82A1 0.50cal Sniper Rifle *FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Gun *T57 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun (Taiwanese M60) *T74 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun (Taiwanese FN MAG) *M2 HB 0.50cal Heavy Machine Gun *M79 40mm Grenade Launcher *M203 40mm Grenade Launcher *MGL Mk-1 40mm Grenade Launcher *Mk 19 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher *M1014 12ga. Semi-Automatic Shotgun *Franchi SPAS-12 12ga. Semi-Automatic Shotgun *MK-153 SMAW *APILAS (112mm Armor-Piercing Infantry Light Arm System) *AT-4 84mm Assault Weapon *Type 1 66mm Light Anti-Armor Weapon Vehicles *M998 HMMWV Series *Harley-Davidson 883 Sportster *LAV-150 Armoured Scout Vehicle *CM-32 Armoured Vehicle Artillery *T-75 60mm mortar (Taiwanese M224 60mm mortar) *T-91 81mm mortar (Taiwanese M252 81mm mortar) *M120 120 mm mortar Military Police, Republic of China Category:Armies